Striking Repercussions
by gabrielsgirl
Summary: Crossover with Without A Trace starts in chapter 2. Gabriel gets in trouble, and it affects his family.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

  
  


"Gabriel, can you take Amie to the bank with you? Seth went to work, and I have to go to the library for a while. You know she won't be quiet there."

"Don't worry, Renee. We'll have fun at the bank, won't we, Amie?" He asked the little girl as she grinned at him from her highchair.

Renee kissed both of them on the cheek then grabbed her coat and headed out the door. "I should be back in about an hour," she called over her shoulder.

"Unless you get caught up in your research," he called back.

She laughed as the door shut behind her. Gabriel lifted Amie out of the highchair. "Let's get you cleaned up so we can take care of some business."

"Cwean Up. Bisnes," she squealed.

Ten minutes later, he put her in her car seat in the back of the car and climbed into the front seat. Amie chattered incoherently during the whole ride, and Gabriel couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't care much for the bank, but some people didn't like to make transactions electronically, so he still had to deal with it.

He walked inside with Amie balanced against his shoulder and found the shortest line. The bank was extremely quiet for as many people as were in the building. There were a few murmurings, but for the most part, people were just there to take care of their money business and leave.

Gabriel was beginning to get impatient when he finally made it to the front of the line. That was one reason he hated banks, the lines. "Hey, Henry," he greeted the bank teller.

"Mr. Bowman. Depositing or withdrawing?"

"Depositing." He took his bankbook out of his pocket after sitting Amie on the counter.

"Getting your daughter ready to take over the business already?"

"Not quite, Henry. Could you just deposit my money?"

Two men in business suits entered the bank as Gabriel headed for the door. He nodded at them then caught a glint of sunlight off of a pistol barrel hidden under the one man's jacket. He reached for his phone and hit a button.

The lead man drew his gun when he saw Gabriel's hand move into his jacket pocket. "Give me the phone," he demanded.

Gabriel handed the phone to him, not wanting to risk Amie getting hurt because he decided to defy a man holding a gun on him. He backed away to a chair and set Amie down in it. Then, he faced the men. "It's too late anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I've already alerted some people to the robbery."

"You didn't have time, and there hasn't been a robbery yet." The man was completely confused. This boy should be terrified.

"But there will be. You just admitted it yourself. And soon, a force of people you don't want to mess with will be here."

The man sent his fist into Gabriel's stomach. When Gabriel doubled over in pain, the man brought his elbow down on the back of his head, sending him crashing to the floor. Amie started crying when she saw her father's body collapse.

"All right, everyone," the other man shouted. "this is a robbery."

Everyone else in the bank just stared at them. They had already figured that out.

*******

Sara's phone beeped three times in quick succession. Captain Bruno Dante glared at her as she reached for the offending object. A small electronic map showed the flashing dot at the bank. As she pushed away from the table, Dante demanded, "Where are you going, Petzeni?"

"My friend is in trouble. I need to go help him."

"Not until this meeting is over."

She glared at him, but sat down again.

*******

Ian was walking to the stables with Darvi when he heard the beeping from his phone. He dug it out of his pocket and glanced at it. Slipping it back into his pocket, he turned to Darvi and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back, my love."

"Where are you going?"

"Young Gabriel is in trouble."

"Again." Darvi grinned at him.

He turned and sprinted effortlessly across the yard. Climbing into a car, he started for town.

*******

"Someone shut that baby up," one of the bank robbers shouted.

"You knocked her father out," a teller pointed out to him.

"Leave her alone," Gabriel groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor. He put his hand to the back of his head and tried to focus his eyes. Everything was swimming before him. Shaking his head, he managed to climb to his feet. His head was spinning, and he stumbled back against the wall.

"Then shut her up."

All of the other patrons were huddled against a wall. Just as he started toward his daughter, a black-clad form flitted through the doors no realized had opened. He drew two guns from under his coat as the two men drew on him. Two shots later, both men were on the floor, dead. He scooped Amie up in his arms, and she stopped crying. "Untle Een."

He gave her one of his rare smiles he reserved for only the few people close to him. Ian handed Amie back to Gabriel, who thanked him, then he disappeared through the doors.

"Who was that?" Someone asked.

Gabriel didn't answer. He just left, wanting to get home. He remembered now why he hated banks. He arrived home first and placed Amie in her playpen. then, he went into the kitchen and filled a bag with ice. Returning to the living room, he sat on the couch and held the ice pack to the back of his head.

Renee arrived a half hour later. She saw the bag of melted ice sitting on the coffee table and asked, "What happened?"

He related the story of the afternoon, knowing it was pointless to be vague with her. She always seemed to know if he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Are you okay?" She asked once he finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Guess it is a good thing we had that alert button installed on your phone."

He chuckled. "It definitely did prove useful."

She sat on the couch beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You should really be more careful."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, Renee. I know."

*******

Gabriel was heading down to his shop when he heard a knock on the front door. He turned around and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he was met by a television crew. "Are you Mr. Gabriel Bowman?" The woman in front asked.

Uh, yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"Mira Roberts, from VCN. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead," he said reluctantly. He didn't care much for television reporters. They always inadvertently caused trouble.

"You were at the New York first National Bank when it was robbed Friday, correct?"

"Yeah. Still have the bump on my head to prove it."

She laughed then continued with the interview. "You have more money invested there than any other patrons, am I correct?"

He shrugged again. "I don't count every penny."

Before she could ask any more questions, Meghan ran to the door. "Who're you talkin' to, Uncle Gabiel?"

"Who's that?" the reporter asked.

"My niece, Meghan."

Meghan peeked around him then overcame her brief shyness and stepped out, grinning at the strangers. Gabriel turned to the little girl and said, "Go on back into the house."

She nodded and skipped inside. When he faced the reporter again, his face was hard. "I do not want my family on television. Now if you have no other questions, we're done."

The reporter nodded her head. "We're done."

*******

"This morning we interviewed Gabriel Bowman, a near victim of Friday's attempted robbery and dealer in odd artifacts. He is also one of the wealthiest patrons of the bank. Here he is with his young niece, Meghan Logan." The footage of the interview with Gabriel appeared on screen while the reporter. "We couldn't get much else out of him about the incident. Tune in tomorrow for more interviews with the other witnesses."

Gabriel hit the off button on the remote angrily and threw it to the floor. Renee looked up from the computer, surprised by this rare outburst of anger. "What's wrong, Gabe?"

"I told her I didn't want my family on television. Damn reporters. Don't they know when to leave peoples' personal lives alone."

Renee walked over to the couch and put her hands on his shoulders. "It'll be all right. Don't worry about it."

*******

The man grinned as he watched the news report. Nothing interesting had happened lately. He felt he was due for some excitement. Rubbing his hand along his smooth shaven chin, he chuckled. He turned the television off and sat in the darkness as he contemplated his plans.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


"She has a fever, and every time she coughs, she seems to be in pain," Gabriel explained to the pediatrician, Dr. Cavu while Renee held Amie.

"Well, let me examine her." Fifteen minutes later he told them, "She has bronchitis. Let me write you a prescription for her."

He handed them a prescription for Ceclor. "Bring her back in ten days, and we'll see if she's better."

When they arrived home, Seth was sitting on the front steps waiting for them. Gabriel smiled at him then realized something was wrong. "What happened? Where's Meghan?"

"She wasn't waiting."

"What do you mean? She knows to wait there until one of us comes to pick her up."

"She wasn't there. I drove by the pet store, but she wasn't there either."

Gabriel sank to the porch, and his head fell into his hands. After a moment, he took a deep breath and raised his head. "Did you call the police?"

Seth nodded. "Sara said she'd contact the Missing Persons department. They should be over soon to question us."

"Us? Why are they going to question us? Do they think we had our niece kidnapped?"

Seth tried to calm him. "Gabriel, relax. They will probably just ask a few questions to get an idea of what might've happened."

Gabriel took a calming breath. When he looked up again, tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Why did this happen again?"

"It won't happen again, Gabe," Renee tried to assure him. "They'll find her."

*******

Once the five agents were gathered together, their leader, Jack Malone, stood to address them. "Meghan Logan. Six years old. When her great-grandfather went to pick her up from school earlier today, she wasn't waiting. It's our job to figure out why. Danny, you and Martin question the aunt and uncle she was living with. Sam, me and you are going to her school. Vivian, find me any information on the aunt and uncle you can. Let's go, we have less than forty-eight hours to find her."

The two young men left while the young blond woman followed Jack to the car. They rode to the school in silence. When they arrived, a young woman was standing outside the school waiting for them. "Are you Mrs. Cunningham?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am. What's happened to Meghan?"

"That's what we were hoping to find out."

"Well, how can I help?"

"Tell us what happened before she disappeared."

"Well, when the bell rang at the end of school, all the other kids either went to their buses or to wait for their parents to pick them up. Meghan was the only one whose ride wasn't here yet. She waited on the bench by the street, and I stood back here for a while. Then, I remembered something I had to grab out of the school before I went home. Meghan was sitting there quietly reading a book, so I ran back inside. When I came back out, she was gone. I just figured her aunt, uncle, or great-grandpa had picked her up while I was inside. I shouldn't have left her out here alone."

"Relax, Mrs. Cunningham," agent Samantha Spade said. "Could she have wandered off anywhere?"

The teacher shook her head. "No. Sometimes she would go to the pet store. It's just down the street, and I could see it from here. But she always had to tell me if she was going. That way I could tell whoever came to pick her up that she was there."

"Did you see anyone different hanging around today? Maybe across the street."

"No. If there was anyone, I didn't notice them."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cunningham," Jack told her. "We appreciate your help."

When they were in the car, Samantha turned toward him. "Where do we go now?"

"Pet store."

*******

"I'll do the questioning," Danny told the newer agent.

"Yes, sir," Martin Fitzgerald replied with a mock salute.

Danny Taylor just glared at him as he raised his fist to knock on the door. Seth answered the knock. "We're looking for a Gabriel Bowman," he told him.

"Who are you?"

"Agents Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald from the Missing Persons department."

Seth stepped out of the way to let them inside. Gabriel and Renee were sitting on the couch. He had his arms around her. Renee's face was stained with tears, but Gabriel wouldn't let his come. He turned his head when he heard the two men approaching.

"We need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Bowman."

He pulled away from his wife and turned to face them.

"Can you tell us what happened today?"

"My niece was kidnapped, that's what."

Danny sighed. That was a typical response from a distraught father, or uncle in this case. "Can you tell us anything? How was she acting this morning?"

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Like she does every morning. She was excited to go to school. Practically skipped out the door."

"Could she just have wandered off?" Martin asked from behind Danny. The other agent turned and glared at the rookie.

Gabriel shook his head. "She knows better."

"She's only six. How can she know better?"

The young man looked at him with sad eyes. "Her parents were killed when she was four. Her brother was just killed ten months ago. She knows better than to just wander off."

"Do you know who could have taken her?" Danny took over the questioning again.

Gabriel shook his head again. "I have no idea. Don't think I have any enemies at the moment."

"Anything happen lately that would cause you to make any enemies?"

"No. Unless the bank robbers left someone behind. But I didn't cause their demise."

"You were involved in that bank robbery Friday?"

"Not involved. I was doing business there. The news the other night showed me with Meghan. I told them not to put my family on tv." The tears were finally falling from his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bowman, we'll do our best to find her. If we have any more questions, we'll contact you."

Seth nodded and showed them out to their car. "They've been through a lot in the past two years. More than anyone couple should go through. Please find her."

"We'll do our best, Mr. Logan."

When they were back in the car, Martin said, "We didn't get much out of them."

"We will later. They're too upset now. There's no point in upsetting them even more."

"Do you think they had anything to do with it?"

"No," he said definitely, shaking his head.

"Why not? You usually keep an open mind to the parents role in it. What's so different about this case?"

"They were truly upset."

"Maybe it was just guilt weighing on their consciences."

Danny shook his head. "Didn't you hear what he said. They just lost her brother ten months ago. They're not behind it."

"How can you tell?"

"Listen, Martin. I have a niece about the same age as theirs. My sister would go crazy if anything ever happened to her. So, just take it easy on them."

They rode the rest of the way back to the office in silence. that was the most Martin had learned about Danny's life outside of work. He was a very private person.

*******

"Mr. Williams, do you know Meghan Logan?"

"Yeah. She comes by here after school sometimes. Why?"

"She disappeared earlier today. We're investigating."

"How can I help you? Meghan was a very sweet girl. I'll help you any way I can."

"Have you seen any strange people hanging around?"

He laughed. "Strange people? In New York City? Now where would I find any of those?" Then, he turned serious. "No one that I've really noticed. Wait, there was one. Meghan was here the other day, and he stopped by the window just a few minutes after she came in. He pretended to be looking at the animals, but they weren't what had his interest."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

The pet shop owner shook his head. "Didn't really see his face. It was partially blocked by the cages. He wasn't really tall. Had on rather expensive looking clothes. That's about all I can recall."

"Not sure if that will help, but it's more than we had before. Thanks for you help, Mr. Williams."

"It's not a problem, Mr. Malone. I want to help."

When they returned to the office, Vivian, Martin, and Danny were sitting at the table. "What have we found out?" Jack asked.

"The uncle was one of the witnesses of the near robbery Friday. He doesn't know if that has something to do with it," Danny informed him. "Seems to blame the reporter that showed him and his niece on tv. Does think that might have something to do with it."

Vivian looked glanced at the papers with all the information she had found on them. "Gabriel Bowman, twenty-three years old, had his own internet business, Talismaniac.com. Brings in quite a bit of money. Was adopted when he was a few months olds by Peter and Catherine Bowman. His biological brother hunted him down less than two years ago, then him and his wife were killed, and Gabriel adopted their kids, Kevin and Meghan Logan. About a week later, Peter and Catherine were killed. A few days later, a Sylvester Marcus was also killed. He was apparently a friend of Mr. Bowman's. Renee was abducted, and when Gabriel found her, the man behind this, Patrick Fairbanks raped her. He was killed before he could kill both of them. They have a daughter, about a year old now.

About ten months ago, their nephew, Kevin was killed. This man came after Gabriel, and he was hurt rather badly. His grandfather, Seth Logan, a Korean War vet took him in before he knew they were related."

"They have been through a lot," Martin murmured.

"What about this Renee?" Jack asked.

"She comes from a small town. Her parents divorced when she was young. She hasn't been in contact with her father for the past year. They seemed to have had a falling out over her relationship with Gabriel. She writes for the Vorschlag Voice. When she first moved to New York, she stayed in an apartment with her friend, Dakota Rose. Nothing else on her."

"How about his grandfather, Seth Logan?"

"Korean vet. His son was killed a few years ago, and he lost everything. His job, his home. He lived on the streets until he found Gabriel. Don't know anything about him during those years."

"She's been missing for three hours. Leaves us with forty-five hours to find her. After that, there's little chance. Question their friends and anyone else who can give us anything."

*******

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Renee's sleeping face, or so he thought. When he started to stand, her hand reached out and grabbed his. "Where do you think you are going, Gabriel Bowman?"

"To think," he said, trying to pull away from her.

"I don't think so. Get back in this bed."

He sat on the edge of the bed again and rested his head in his hands. Renee crawled across the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. His body was shaking. "They have to find her. We can't lose her too."

"We won't, Gabriel."

He turned and met her halfway. His fingers twisted through her hair as he pressed his body against hers. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, and Renee pulled him down to the bed. She moved her hands around his shoulders but stopped when he whispered her name. "Renee, just hold me. Please just hold me." She did.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  


"Caitlyn, that's your name, right?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn answered the young Hispanic agent.

Danny smiled at her. "What can you tell me about Renee and Gabriel Bowman?"

"They're in love. Have been since I met them."

"And how did you meet them?"

"Our nieces are in the same class at school."

Danny nodded. She was holding eye contact with him. He didn't think she was making up anything she told him. Or maybe she was just a good liar. He mentally shook his head. No, he didn't think she was lying. "How are their financial affairs?"

"Good. Really good. Gabe brings in a lot of money with his business, and Renee does pretty good with the newspaper as well as her other writing on the side. And they know how to save. They don't just go and spend it as soon as they make it."

"They're not having any problems?"

"Not unless they can hide it really well. And I would be able to tell from Renee. She doesn't hide things very well. She tries, but she can't."

"And you haven't noticed either of them acting differently?"

"No."

"Can you think of anyone who might've wanted to take Meghan?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No one that I can think of."

Danny's phone rang before he could ask anymore questions. He glanced at the caller ID then stood. "I'll be right back," he told her as he answered it. He walked over by the door and said, "Hello, Elena. I'm glad you called back. Can I talk to Maggie? Yes, I'm on a case." He glanced back over at Caitlyn while he waited for his sister to get her daughter on the phone. She looked disappointed. He shook his head. It was probably just his imagination. He turned his attention back to the phone when he heard his niece's voice. A few minutes later he returned to the living room. "Just wanted to see how my niece was doing. Called earlier and no one was home."

Caitlyn smiled at him. "She's doing good?"

"Yeah." He handed her a card. "If you think of anything, give me a call."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more. I really hope you find her."

"So do I."

*******

Meghan hugged her knees to her chest. She had already tried pounding on the door, but no one answered. The door was locked; she was trapped. She whimpered with fear. She was alone in the dark and knew no one was near.

Suddenly, a shaft of light appeared. The man who had grabbed her placed a plate and glass on the floor in front of her. Ignoring it, she jumped to her feet and rushed for the opening. The man pushed her back and chuckled when she gasped in pain from the fall.

"Thought you could get away, huh? Don't count on it."

Meghan looked at him with large fear-filled eyes. Once he closed the door, her chin began to tremble as the tear cascaded down her cheeks. She ignored the food and began to rock back and forth. "Uncle Gabiel," she whimpered. "Please help me."

*******

"Amie, don't climb up there," Renee warned her daughter.

The infant turned from the stairs and grinned. She made her way across the room on her hands and knees. When she reached the bookshelf on the other side, she pulled herself up and ran a small finger along the line of books. Renee had to chuckle. Her daughter seemed to be taking after her already.

Gabriel walked into the room and glanced at his daughter with a smile. She grinned at him. "Dadee!" She cried as she dropped back to her knees.

He lifted her from the floor. "My joy and my love," he said, looking from his daughter to his wife.

Renee knew he was thinking about Meghan. It had been twenty-four hours since she was first missing. "They will find her," she tried to assure him.

He nodded slowly; a sad look in his eyes. "I hope you're right." Handing Amie to her, he said, "I'm going to get the mail."

*******

"How can it be no one saw this guy?"

"It can't, Martin. Someone saw what happened. We just have to find them," Jack told the rookie.

They sat on the bench in front of the school and watched. There had to be some clue here. They were just using the wrong methods to find it. After sitting there for fifteen minutes, Jack jumped to his feet and quickly strode across the street. Martin just stared after him for a moment then hurried to catch up to his boss.

The older man stopped across the street at bus stop sign. A young man, most likely no more than twenty-two, turned to warily look at him. Jack showed him his badge. "Can I ask you some questions?"

The man was still on his guard, but he relaxed slightly. "Sure."

"Have you seen this girl?" He asked after showing him a picture of Meghan.

"Uh, I think so." He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Yeah, some guy picked her up yesterday. Was strange."

"Why do you say that?"

"Usually an older man, a younger one, probably my age, or a woman picks her up."

"How do you know this?" Martin asked, eyeing him suspiciously

"I catch this bus the same place at the same time everyday. I notice things."

"Who picked her up yesterday?" Jack asked, giving Martin a 'let me ask the questions' look.

"Some other guy. Not either of the two who usually do."

"What did he look like?"

"Not too tall. Neat blond hair. Walked with a slight limp. Tried to hide it. Expensive clothes. Girl didn't seem afraid of him."

"Do you think she knew him?"

The man shook his head. "She always runs and hugs the others that pick her up. She didn't this time. She did go to the car with him though."

"Can you describe the car?"

"It was black. Looked expensive. Think it was a Jaguar."

"Did you catch a license plate?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for your help."

"Think we've got a lead?" Martin asked on the way back to the car.

"Maybe. It's a start at least. Let's head back and see if the other three had any luck."

*******

"Gabe, what's wrong?" Renee asked, noticing how pale her husband's face had grown as he read the mail.

"Damn him," he whispered.

Renee took the paper out of his quivering hands, then let it drop. She couldn't believe what she had read.

  
  


Mr. Bowman,

  
  


Your niece is fine...for now. She will not be harmed as long as you do as I say. I want 1,000,000 transferred into account number 34411272. Do this by tomorrow morning at five o'clock, and your niece will be returned to you.

  
  


Wouldn't you like to know who?

  
  


P.S. I know the FBI are investigating. They won't find me. Nobody will. If I even think they're getting close, however, I will kill her. Call off the dogs.

  
  


"Oh no. Gabe." She couldn't say anymore. She started over to him, but he pulled away. "Gabe, please."

"I need to call Sara."

She let him go, feeling helpless to comfort him. Five minutes later he hung up the phone. "She said she had to contact the Missing Persons department. She'll be coming over with them."

"Gabe, they're going to find her."

"How can you be sure?"

"Come here," she said, holding her arms out to him. I can't, she thought as she wrapped her arms around him.

When Sara arrived sometime later, Gabriel pulled out of Renee's arms. The team of FBI agents followed the Homicide detective into the house. Danny saw the paper on the floor and bent to look at it. He grabbed the letter and quickly scanned it. "Oh, great. We're dogs now," he said, sarcasm hiding in his voice.

"What does he want?" Jack asked.

"One million dollars transferred to his account by five tomorrow morning."

"What's the account number?"

"34411272."

"Okay, we have a couple possible leads on this guy. Sam, you and Martin go check on the vehicle. Vivian, we'll go check the bank. Danny you stay here with them."

Sara was sitting on the couch, trying to console her friends. She glanced up as four of the agents left. "Can I see the ransom note?"

Danny nodded and handed it to her. As soon as her hand touched the paper, she was attacked by flashes of images. A large house. A number, 110. Cries coming from the house. A sense of fear.

She shook herself out of the vision and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Danny called after her. She didn't stop to answer him. He turned to Seth who had just come down the stairs.

"Where'd she go?"

"Who knows. Does she usually space out and leave like that?"

Seth just shrugged. He'd promised not to tell her secret. He kept his promises. They turned when they heard Renee raise her voice. "Gabriel, where are you going?"

He mumbled a reply but was already on his way out the door. Danny saw the extreme worry etched on Renee's face and took off after Gabriel. The younger man was turning around a corner when the agent saw him. He skipped the steps, landing on the sidewalk with his knees bent. He sprinted toward Gabriel and caught up to him in a few seconds.

Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him. Gabriel started to swing his other arm around to hit Danny, but the agent grabbed that one as well. "Your family does not need you getting yourself killed now."

"I have to find my niece."

"Leave that to us."

"You're not doing a good job of it here," he retorted.

"We will find her. We're very close."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't do what you just tried to. Now, get back to your wife and daughter. That's where you need to be right now."

Gabriel hung his head and followed the agent back to the house. When they returned, Renee ran over to her husband. "Where did you think you were going?"

He looked at the floor and mumbled something in reply. "Gabe, look at me."

His eyes moved up to meet hers. "I'm sorry, Renee. I acted before I thought. Like I always do. I'm sorry."

"Come here," she said. He did, and she wrapped her arms around him. Danny turned around to give them at least a semblance of privacy. Renee brushed Gabriel's hair out of his face then ran her finger across his cheek. "Everything will be fine. I promise you that." She knew she couldn't promise him that, but she also knew she had to be strong for him.

"No. He's going to kill her. They're going to get her killed. I should just pay the ransom."

No," Renee said forcefully. "Do you really think it matters to him. As soon as you pay, he won't need Meghan anymore and will kill her. They'll find her. She's going to come back to us."

Danny had to smile at her insistence. At least she was there for the young man. Even if her strength was just an act, he had her to lean on. It was more than some women in the same position would offer. His mind drifted back to Caitlyn. She seemed like the strong type. Not the type to be weighed down by anything that came her way, but the type that would push on no matter what happened. His mind was still musing over this when he heard a engine being shut off in front of the house.

He opened the door to see Sara walking up to the house with Meghan on her shoulders. When they reached the front door, she lowered the little girl to the floor. Once she was on her feet again, Meghan ran over to Gabriel and Renee. "Mommy, Daddy!"

Gabriel lifted her in his arms and held her close to him. "Don't worry, sweetie. You're safe now."


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
  


"Sara, what happened?" Gabriel asked, sitting down on the couch with Meghan on his lap. "Is he dead?"

The female detective shook her head. "When I got there, the house appeared deserted, but I could hear soft cries coming from inside. The door was locked, so I kicked it in."

Danny interrupted her. "How did you know where to find her?"

Sara was silent for a moment then shrugged. "Don't ask me something I don't have the answer to." She knew the answer, but didn't want to try to explain it to him. "I found Meghan in a closet. when I opened the door, she cowered against the back wall of the closet until she saw it was me. She was unharmed, but absolutely terrified."

Gabriel ran his fingers through the little girl's hair. "We missed you so much, sweetie."

"I was sca'ed, Uncle Gabiel."

"I know, sweetie. But you're safe now. You don't have to worry anymore."

Danny took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his boss's number. A few minutes later he returned it to the pocket. Renee was calling everyone to let them know Meghan was back. "When she got off, he told them, "The team will be here soon. Since you got her back, we'll most likely be off the case. I'm glad you got her back."

Caitlyn was the first one to arrive. She smiled at Danny then hurried over to her friends. "Aunt Cai'lyn," Meghan exclaimed. "Aunt Sawa saved me from the bad man."

"I see that."

"That man likes you."

"What?"

"The one by the door. He keeps lookin' at you."

A blush rose in both of the adult's faces. 'Don't say that, Meghan. We hardly know each other."

The young girl shook her head. "Aunt Dakota said that's how Uncle Gabiel looked at Aunt Renee when they met."

Gabriel and Renee were trying to hide their amusement. This little girl was able to see what the adults couldn't. Gabriel shook his head. Maybe adults should listen to kids more often.

Caitlyn and Danny were saved by the rest of the team's arrival. they wanted to satisfy themselves that the little girl was safe now. "She's okay?" Jack asked Sara.

"Yeah. She was terrified when I found her, but unharmed."

He nodded. The door opened, and everyone looked to see who was there now. Dakota, Jason, Darvi, Ian, and Conchobar walked into the house. Feeling it was time for them to leave, Jack rounded up his team and headed for the door. Caitlyn caught Danny's eye, and he nodded at her in farewell.

Renee walked over to her friend once the door closed and put her hands on her shoulders. "Go after him?"

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked incoherently.

"The young agent you couldn't take your eyes off of. The one even Meghan could tell likes you. I wouldn't let him get away."

"You're crazy, Renee. I don't even know him."

"No. Someone asked me once," she said, looking over at Dakota, "'how are you supposed to get to know him if you never talk to him.' I'm glad she pushed me, too."

"Fine. I'll go talk to him. She walked out the door, then hurried down to the agents' cars. "Agent Taylor," she called to him.

When he turned around, she got shy. She looked down at the ground as he walked toward her. "What is it?"

"Uh," she stumbled over her words. "Do-do you think you, maybe you, we."

He interrupted her. "Caitlyn, are you trying to ask me out?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "Y-yeah."

He grinned at her. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Call me tonight. You still have my card, right?"

"Yeah. I'll call you tonight."

He smiled at her then returned to the car. Martin shook his head, then slapped Danny on the back. Caitlyn saw his lips move, but couldn't hear what he said. She turned around and went back up to the house.

Renee smiled at her as she reentered the house.

*******

Renee ran her hand across Gabriel's bare stomach. He grabbed her hands, causing her to look up at him. "Mo Croi," he whispered, their eyes locking. He let go and moved his hands behind her back. Pulling her down on top of him, he whispered, "No one will ever take you from me."

"Nor you from me," she returned, her lips brushing his.

"Don't do that," he growled as he pulled her closer.

"Do what?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"Tease me like that." His lips met hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"It always gets you to do that," she replied when she finally pulled away.

"It doesn't take that. I'll do it for nothing." To prove his point, he pulled her into another kiss. "See."

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Show me again."

*******

"Today's the big day, Kota," Renee said, grinning at her friend.

"Yeah." Dakota seemed to be distracted.

"Nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?" Dakota asked with a shaky grin.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry though. Once you see him waiting for you at the front of the church, you'll forget all about your worries. It will just be you and him."

"And more than a hundred other people. Which reminds me, is your dad coming? We never heard back from him either way."

"No. He's too busy. Don't worry, he wasn't at mine either."

"And he still hasn't seen his granddaughter."

"Shut up, or you'll go to your wedding with your makeup only half done."

"Seriously, Renee, you need to forgive him someday."

"Seriously, Dakota, you need to lay off. He's the one who wouldn't talk to me or Gabe. He wouldn't even give Gabe a chance."

"Maybe he's decided to now."

"It's too late now." She stepped away from her friend, "There, it's done." She glanced at the clock. "Meghan get your and Amie's coats out of the closet. We don't want to be late."

"No."

"What?" Renee spun around, surprised by the young girl's refusal. She always did what she was told. "Why not?"

Meghan just looked up at her from round eyes. There was something in them. Renee thought she saw fear there. She knelt down in front of her niece and asked, "What's wrong, Meghan? Why won't you get your coat?"

The young girl's lower lip and chin began to tremble. As tears slid down her cheeks, she said, "A b-bad man is in th-there."

Renee realized what was wrong. It had been three weeks since she had been kidnapped. Her memory of it was still sharp though. "It's okay. No one's in the closet." She walked down the hall with Meghan and opened the closet door. She flipped a switch, flooding it with light. "See. It's safe here."

Meghan tugged on her coat until it came off the hanger then hurried back down the hallway. Renee's eyes burned with anger as she grabbed her daughter's coat. 'That man will pay one day,' she promised herself.

*******

"This is a lovely reception," Danny said as Caitlyn leaned back against him.

"Yes, it is. Renee planned it all herself."

"What was her wedding like?"

"I wasn't there. Didn't know them yet. Heard it was small, very small."

"They eloped?"

"Not exactly. They didn't want it to be a big thing. They wanted to be married before their daughter was born and didn't want to spend a lot of time planning it."

They watched the other guests dance for a few minutes, then Caitlyn said, "You seem distracted. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that. Your mind is on something else."

He let out a sigh. "I just almost screwed up a case."

"What happened?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. "Me and Martin were just to look in the windows of a suspect's house to see if we could see anything. I thought I heard something, so I entered the house. Without a warrant. Turned out to be a dog whining down in the basement. Should have just left when I realized that."

"What did you do?"

Looked around the basement. Found pictures of young boys this guy was in charge of at his school. A photo album too. There was a picture of our missing boy in there."

"Well, that's good isn't it? Couldn't you use it as evidence against the guy?"

Danny shook his head. "No. It was obtained illegally. I shouldn't have even been in the house."

"Did you get the guy?"

"Yes, thankfully. A few other boys he had known turned up dead. Led us to him."**

"Well, I'm glad you caught him. One less creep on the street."

"I just wish we'd found the one who took Meghan."

"At least she's safe now."

"But what's to say he won't strike again."

"Hey, what's with the serious faces?" Renee broke into their conversation. "Can't you tell this is a party?"

Caitlyn grinned at her. "Of course. And you did a wonderful job with it."

"Then, get out there and have fun."

"We're having fun right here."

Gabriel walked up behind his wife and slid his arms around her waist. She turned her head and smiled at him. "Dakota wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Guess she'll tell you."

Renee grinned at Danny and Caitlyn. "Go dance, have fun. I'll be back. The friend calls."

Caitlyn chuckled. She knew what good friends Renee and Dakota were. Renee wouldn't wear a dress for just anyone, and she wouldn't be around this many people of her own will if it wasn't for her friend.

When Renee found Dakota, the new bride turned around and smiled at her friend. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come here," she said, putting her hand on Renee's back and pushing her toward the DJ's table. Renee tried to stop when she realized what was happening, but they were already there. Dakota took the microphone from the DJ and said, "Can I please have everyone's attention?" Once all the guests were quiet, she continued, "I won't hold you up from the party for long. I just wanted to take this chance to say thank you to someone who has been a friend to me for the last," she looked at Renee as she tried to remember how long they'd been friends. "A long time," she said, and everyone laughed. "She's been like a sister for most of that time. Always been there even though she'll tell you I have that backwards. I know it's the best man who's supposed to make a toast, but I just want to thank Renee for everything she's done. That's all." She returned the microphone and walked away from the table.

Renee followed her. "You do have that backwards. You're the one who's always been there for me."

Dakota wrapped one arm around her friend. "I've always known that you would offer your support no matter what. You always offered a quiet strength. You were there."

She held a glass of champagne out to Renee, but she declined. "I can't."

A sneaking suspicion seeped into Dakota's brain. "Again?"

She nodded her head. "Three weeks."

"Congratulations!" Her friend exclaimed.

Jason walked over with Darvi and Ian close behind. "What's going on here?"

Dakota turned to her new husband. "Looks like I'm going to be an 'aunt' again."

Gabriel stepped up behind Renee and slid his hands protectively over her shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "Mo ceileann, mo suil, mo chaill, mo carad."***

She shuddered with pleasure as the words reached her ears. "Why must you do that? You know how much I love it."

"Exactly the reason," he said with a grin.

"Could you two get a room?" Jason asked with a grin.

"You want us to leave?" Renee pouted.

"Not at all."

Conchobar had walked up just as Gabriel whispered the Gaelic words to Renee. He was curious, but didn't want to interrupt the friends' bantering. When a break came in the conversation, he asked, "Where'd ye learn th' Gaelic, lad?"

"My parents had friends from Ireland. Whenever they'd visit, they would teach me some. I decided to increase my knowledge of it on my own."

"Ye are lucky, lad, t' ha'e learned it. No' many still speak it."

Meghan came over to them. "Uncle Gabiel, I tired." She yawned to prove this point.

He looked over at Renee, and she nodded. "We should probably be going. Amie's been sleeping for the past couple hours. We should get her in bed as well." She gave her friends a hug and shook the guys' hands. "We'll see you guys after the honeymoon."

  
  


*Mo Croi-my heart

**Without A Trace episode 1.05

***My love, my hope, my strength, my friend


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
  


Renee and Gabriel watched as Amie grabbed onto the couch and pulled herself to her feet. Using the couch for support, the fourteen-month-old took a step. At her parents' applause, she let go of her guide and fell to the floor. Renee started to go to her, but Gabriel held her back. "Let her learn."

Amie grabbed onto the couch again and got to her feet. There was a stubborn expression on her face that her parents couldn't help but laugh at. "She gets that from you," Renee told Gabriel.

"No. Must be from you."

Amie looked over at the adults, and Renee went and picked her up. The little girl yawned. "Yeah, I think it's time for your nap, too."

"I'm gonna go down to the shop," Gabriel said. "Need to get some stuff done. Should be back up in about an hour."

Renee nodded and watched him as he walked down the stairs. Then, she turned and took her daughter up to her room. Once Amie was in the crib, Renee turned on some soft music. It was about the only thing that could get her to sleep.

Gabriel turned on his computer downstairs. He looked at the boxes that had been delivered the day before. He needed to get them unpacked sometime. He turned back to his computer just as a hand jerked him from the chair. He let out a strangled cry, but a hand quickly covered his mouth. "You wouldn't pay to save your niece, but maybe you will to save yourself."

Gabriel bit down on the hand that covered his mouth. The man let go with a yelp, then he threw Gabriel to the floor. His shoulder hit against the hard surface, and he groaned. The man threw a kick to his stomach, doubling him over in pain. Gabriel struggled to his feet and examined his attacker. He wasn't too tall, blond hair, blue eyes. He was wearing an expensive suit, and his shoes had recently been polished.

The man sent his fist into Gabriel's stomach, but he was already moving in this time. Gabriel hit him with a left hook then followed with a right to his stomach. The man just laughed at him. He sent two fists into Gabriel's stomach. As he doubled over in pain, the man rammed his elbow into the center of his victim's back. This sent Gabriel crashing to the floor. He struggled to his knees, weakened by the attack. His assailant kicked him in the ribs, then drew his gun and aimed it at Gabriel's head. "Now, transfer the money to my account."

Gabriel coughed before glaring at him. "I've been threatened before. You'll get as much as anyone else has ever gotten."

The door crashed open before his attacker could land anymore blows. Sensing help had come, Gabriel collapsed to the floor. The bracelet on Sara's wrist turned into a metal gauntlet, and she sent it crashing against the man's jaw. The man slumped to the floor. She drew his hands behind his back and handcuffed the there. Then, she ran over to Gabriel.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

He opened his eyes slightly. "Yeah. Be fine."

"Here, let's get you upstairs." She put her arm around his shoulders and helped him up to the living room.

"What happened?" Renee asked, rushing down the last few steps. "He can tell you. I need to get back down there and get my prisoner before he comes to."

Renee sat beside Gabriel. "What happened?" She repeated.

"The man who took Meghan came after me. Still wanted money. Thought I'd give it to him in exchange for my life."

"Guess he doesn't know you very well."

Gabriel grinned at his wife. "He didn't want to take no for an answer. I was on the floor when Sara arrived and took care of him."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely sore."

"Smart-ass."

"That's me," he said with a grin.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore?"

"No. Sara got him. He'll be away for a while."

"Good," Renee said as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

*******

Meghan walked out of the courtroom and ran over to her aunt and uncle. "I was sca'ed," she said as she threw her arms around Gabriel's neck and broke into sobs. "The bad man was there, glarin' at me."

Sara walked over to them. "She did wonderful in there. This guy's going away. We just have to wait for the jury to convict him."

"When will they?"

Sara shrugged. "Can't tell. Hopefully, not long."

A half hour later the jury returned from deliberating. Gabriel lifted Meghan in a hug when the jury announced their decision. "On the charge of kidnapping, we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of assault and battery, we find the defendant guilty."

The judge banged his gavel to get the attention of the trial's onlookers. Once the room had quieted, he said, "Sentencing will be a week from today."

*******

"Mr. Kief, please stand to receive your sentence."

The defendant got to his feet and waited quietly. "For the charge of kidnapping, you have been found guilty and sentenced to a minimum of thirty-five years incarceration. For the charge of assault and battery, you have been found guilty and sentenced to fifteen years incarceration. Mr. Kief, your family has a good name and money. That fact has gotten you out of trouble before. It won't this time. Case dismissed," the judge said, banging his gavel again.

The man glared at Gabriel and his family as the guards marched him out of the courtroom. Gabriel moved protectively in front of Meghan even though he knew the man wouldn't be able to come after them. Everyone in the room filed out the doors. Gabriel and Renee took the kids to the car and went home.

*******

"I will not go."

"Renee, I'm sure your dad would really like to see you. And know that he will soon have two more grandchildren."

Renee ran her hand over her stomach where the twins were developing. "I can't, Kota. The doctor doesn't want me under a lot of stress for the next three months. Since Amie was born premature, and twins are usually born early, he says there's a chance they could be. He doesn't want me to take any chances."

"After they're born then."

"Dakota, why are you so insistent?"

"Don't you think your parents should be involved in their life?"

"My mom will be involved. My dad won't. He was barely involved in mine."

"Renee, will you just think about it?"

"No."

The phone rang before Dakota could argue with her anymore. Since she was closer to it, she answered it. "Hello? Yeah, Uncle Mike, she's right here."

Renee took the phone from her with a glare. "Hi, Dad." As she talked, she continued to glare at her friend. "Not for three months. Yeah, maybe sometime after that. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you before her. Yeah. Bye." When she hung up the phone, she demanded, "Why did you tell him?"

"What?"

"Oh, that I'd be down to see him sometime and that I was pregnant again."

"Because you wouldn't."

"You know, I hate you."

"No you don't."

Renee nodded and smiled. "You're right. I'm still mad at you though."

"I'll go with you. Will that make it better?"

"You'll still have a month to go after these two are born though. Are you sure?"

"Renee, stop worrying about everyone else. Yes, I'll go with you. We can wait until the twins are a month old."

"Kota, have I ever told you what a great friend you are?"

"All the time, Renee."

*******

"What are their names?" Jason asked as the four men, Jason, Gabriel, Ian, and Conchobar, looked through the glass window.

Gabriel pointed out two babies in the nursery. "The boy is Aidan Sylvester. The girl is Allanah Mackenzie."

"They are beautiful, Gabriel," Ian told him.

The young man smiled at his friends. "Yes, they are." He addressed Ian and Jason, "It's your turn next month. I'm going to see their mother."

When he opened the door, Renee smiled tiredly at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just expelled two small bodies from mine."

Gabriel laughed. "That's understandable." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. They're in good hands."

She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep. Gabriel sank into a chair to watch over her as she rested. 'My angel,' he thought, then laughed to himself. She always called him that as a joke. 'She's so peaceful laying there. Why wasn't she always like that?" Then the answer came to him. 'If only her dad wasn't such...no, Gabe, don't go there. After next month, you will make peace with the man. Then, he won't bother her anymore. She'll be at peace. If he doesn't treat her with the respect she deserves, she'll finally kick him out of her life for good.' He hoped he was right. "If she doesn't, I will," he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes.


End file.
